Don't Ever Say It Again!
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: As Harry James Potter knew… NEVER say that things can’t get worse… because they definitely can. Harry/Draco. SLASH! If you don't like please don't read. Flames will be returned in kind!


**Title:** Don't Ever Say It Again!  
**Rating: **T (just to be safe because of language and kissing)  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry**  
Beta-ed:** the wonderful MaryJane Weasley (If there are any mistakes left, they are mine and mine alone.)  
**Summary-** As Harry James Potter knew… NEVER say that things can't get worse… because they definitely can.

HPHPHPHP

Harry stood looking up at the closed and locked doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sighed. The day had started out like any normal day… well maybe not so normal…

(Earlier)

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Seamus and Ron yelled in unison from either side of Harry's bed. It startled him so badly he shot straight up and slammed his head into a broken board dangling from the bed's canopy. Harry cursed as tears filled his eyes and he flopped back down onto his pillow.

"What the hell?" he swore as he grabbed his head.

"If you don't get up now you will be late for breakfast!" Ron exclaimed as he ran from the room, leaving Seamus and Harry to finish getting ready.

"Great. I'll never have enough time to get to the infirmary so I'll have a splitting headache for Potions!" Harry grumbled to no one in particular.

"At least things can't get any worse," Seamus exclaimed rather cheerfully for seven in the morning and left.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be down in a second. Wait for me!" Harry called after him.

Harry gathered his uniform and robe before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After he felt he could face the school day, Harry rushed down to the common room to meet his friends, who weren't there. Figuring they hadn't wanted to wait for him he made is way to the great all. Glance at his the clock before leaving Harry say that it was now 7:30 and he had to eat and be in Potions by eight or get another detention from Snape. Though Harry figured he'd probably get another one even if he was on time.

Harry could swear the stairs hated him. Every single one moved as he tried to hurry to the Great Hall. Skidding to a halt before the doors, he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. As he pulled the doors open he knew he was late.

Dumbledore stood at the elegant podium addressing the students. As the doors opened, Dumbledore ceased talking and everyone turned towards Harry. He cheeks turned a deep, red shade and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, where he sat on his usual spot next to Ron.

"Told you, you were going to be late, mate," Ron whispered as the Headmaster continued.

"Well, you could have waited so that I didn't have to enter alone." Ron just shrugged and continued to stuff his mouth with eggs and toast.

Fifteen minutes later the trio left for class. Ron and Harry were having a conversation about which were better, chocolate frogs or pumpkin pasties. Since Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he walked straight into a very angry Draco Malfoy. Both of them dropped their bags and their contents scattered everywhere.

"Bloody hell, can't you keep your hands off of me, Potter?" Malfoy tried to hide his smile and look mad but it didn't quite work and Hermione noticed that maybe Malfoy didn't mind the idea of Harry having his hands on him. "Look what you did."

"I don't have time for your crap Malfoy. I'm sorry I ran into you but pick of your stuff and shut up," Harry said, never looking at Malfoy as he gathered his things and continued on down the corridor.

hphphphp

"Potter, you're late, detention tonight after dinner. Meet me in the entrance hall." Harry tried not to let his it show how angry he was about getting a detention while Malfoy came out with nothing as he pulled out is textbook and notebook. He had always preferred using a notebook instead of rolls of parchment in class because is was easier to keep his notes together.

Opening the text to the pages on the board and his notebook Harry realized instantly that it was not his notebook. It wasn't his hand writing and the first page was quite different.

"What… oh shit…?" Harry cried as he turned to face Malfoy across the classroom.

"Language Mr. Potter, another detention." Snape interrupted but Harry ignored him.

"…Malfoy that's my notebook! Hand it over!" He pointed at the book Draco had just pulled from his own bag.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is my notebook, not yours."

"No, this one is yours," he said dropping the book on the table in front of Malfoy. "Now give me that," Harry said trying to grab it from the teen.

"I'll prove this is mine," Malfoy said as he made to open it.

"NO!" Harry screamed and lunged for it but wasn't quick enough. Malfoy pulled away and flipped open the cover. On the first page was Draco Malfoy's name but it wasn't in his handwriting. In fact, it looked like it could have come out of a girl's book. Draco's name was surrounded by hearts, stars, flowers, and other little designs. Malfoy stared at it for a moment.

"So, Harry Potter has a crush on me, his arch-enemy," Draco smirked as he waved it around so everyone could get a good look at the page. Harry yanked the book from Draco's hand before running from the room. He didn't stop until he got to the Gryffindor common room. Throwing himself on the couch, he burst into tears. Harry stayed there until Hermione and Ron came back from classes three hours later.

"Harry, mate, we told you, you shouldn't be doing that in your potions notebook. Someone was bound to notice."

"Ron. you're not helping," Hermione scolded.

"No, he's right. It's all my fault," Harry finally spoke as he sat up.

"We grabbed your bag. Oh, and Snape gave you another detention for leaving class," Hermione informed him. "At least we don't have any more classes with Malfoy today, so things can't get any worse," she said trying to cheer her best friend up, but Harry wasn't so sure about that.

hphphphp

Hermione and Ron tried to get Harry to join their conversation as they made their way down the grand staircase. When they entered, talking amongst the students ceased, first the closest ones and slowly everyone else too. Colin Creevey approached the trio cautiously before speaking directly to Harry.

"Do you really have a crush on Draco Malfoy?" It was obvious that everyone, including the teachers, were waiting for Harry's answer, though the teachers weren't as obvious as the students.

"Yeah Potter, do you?" called a voice behind them. Turning, Harry found the one person he had wished he could avoid.

"None of your business," Harry snarled and tried to shove past the blond.

"Actually, since it involves me, it is my business," Draco snapped back and grabbed for Harry's arm, but missed as Harry side stepped his hand.

"Why would I have a crush on you? One, I'm not gay and two, I hate you! You're a jackass!" Harry yelled loud enough for the entire hall to hear him and shoved Draco over backwards.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione yelled as Ron and most of the rest of the school egged them on.

Just as Draco was about to connect with Harry's nose, they both froze. Both boys were bruised and battered and Draco had a tiny scrape under his left eye that was bleeding profusely.

"Enough," Snape ground out between clenched teeth. "Detention both of you! Draco, you will join Mr. Potter and me tonight! Now both of you get yourselves to the infirmary, and if I even hear about you fighting again, I'll make sure the Headmaster suspends you both!"

"But uncle Sev…" Draco started when he was able to talk again but Snape interrupted.

"No buts! Move… now!"

Ron and Neville accompanied Harry to the hospital wing because Hermione had Ancient runes. After his visit they hurried to Divinations.

hphphphp

Harry stood up against the statue in the entrance hall out of sight waiting for dinner to be over and his detention to start. He'd talked Dobby into giving him a sandwich so he wouldn't have to face everyone again. He hadn't had a moment's peace since lunch. Everyone kept coming up to him and asking if he really was gay and did like Malfoy. He'd frightened some Hufflepuff first year girl so badly that she'd fainted and had to be carried to the hospital wing.

Students started to file out of the Great Hall and he slid further behind the statue. Draco came out and stood smack dab in the centre of the hall, clearly enjoying the attention he was getting from the rumours. When everyone left Harry started to step out from his hiding place but stopped as a tiny Slytherin boy came out of no where and started to speak.

"Malfoy, do you really like Harry Potter?" Harry couldn't understand why the boy had asked that question to Malfoy like it was he who was rumoured to like Harry when it was the other way around.

Draco glanced around and not seeing anyone he knelt in front of the boy. Harry smiled slightly. This was why he liked Draco. He'd seen this side of him once before when Umbridge was making everyone do lines. Harry had come across Draco comforting a crying first year Slytherin girl and instantly fell in love.

"Can you keep a secret Jeffrey?" The boy nodded and Draco looked around again before continuing almost too quietly for Harry to hear. "I do. I really like Harry and was really happy when I saw his notebook."

"Really?" the boy asked and Draco nodded and smiled. Not a smirk, not a sneer, a true smile that made Harry think he would melt right into a pile of Potter goo.

"Now run along." Draco stood and brushed his knees off. "I have detention soon." With his back the to statue as Draco watched the boy leave Harry rushed out of his hiding place and opened the door to the clock tower before banging it shut and making the blond jump.

"Scared, Malfoy?" Draco quickly put his mask back in place and was about to answer as Snape came up from the dungeons.

"Sir, if I could ask. Why are we here instead of in the dungeons?"

"Because Mr. Potter, I don't always have the time to give you detentions so Professor Hagrid has graciously agreed to do it… in the Forbidden Forest."

"Great, detention with a Malfoy and the creepy forest," Harry mumbled as Draco cringed at the thought. The blond would never admit it but he still had nightmares after what happened in first year.

"Look on the bright side Potter," Snape began as they made their way to Hagrid's hut. "At least it can't get worse."

"I highly doubt that," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Mr. Potter?"

"Uh, nothing. It was nothing sir."

"Don't forget that the doors lock at midnight. Unless you wish to stay out here for the night I suggest you keep track of the time."

"Yes, sir," both boys agreed and Snape left them with Hagrid, who lead them to the clearing, if you could call it that. It was full of logs and debris. He told the boys to start clearing the fallen objects, without magic, and he would return for them after eleven.

hphphphp

And that was why Harry was currently looking up at the locked doors of Hogwarts. Hagrid had forgotten them and by the time Harry had realized it, it was too late.

Harry leaned his back up against the door and slid down it until he was slumped on the steps. Draco took up the spot next to him.

"This is your fault you know."

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Harry turned towards the blond.

"If you'd been watching where you were going earlier we wouldn't be here now."

"Your logic is a little screwed up, Malfoy, but if doesn't matter." He continued before Draco could comment. "We need to find out what we are going to do for the night."

"Well, it's warm out so why not just sit here. It's not like things could…" Draco never finished because Harry's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up. Every time someone has said that today it has gotten worse. Don't even think it Draco."

Draco just sat there blushing and Harry quickly pulled his hand away, "Sorry."

Draco didn't bother answering; he just grabbed the front of Harry's robes and pulled the raven-haired boy into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Draco finally spoke with a smirk, "I though you hated me."

"Maybe it was my fault for not watching where I was going, but I'm glad I wasn't because I never would have found out you liked me too," Harry finished and pulled Draco toward him for another kiss.

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" His focus started to waver and suddenly he sat up in one of the hospital beds.

"What happened?"

"You knocked yourself out this morning when you hit your head. I brought your Potions homework and my notes so you can copy them." Hermione explained.

"'Mione, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You know that page in my note book, the one that you said I shouldn't have been doodling on."

"Yea, the one with Draco's name on it?"

"Yeah, tear that page out of my notebook and burn it."

"Um? Okay? What brought this on?"

"Long story," Harry told her.

"Well we have time, mate." Ron finally spoke next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a splitting headache actually."

"I'll get the nurse," Hermione got up from her seat and went to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Well at least things can't…"

"Don't say it! Don't ever say that again, Ron!"


End file.
